Stories of the Revolution
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The experiences that Alex, along with Blu and his other friends share during the hard struggle against England for American freedom and independence. Must have read "Redemption" first!
1. The Winter Enemy

**Hey guys!**

 **So today's Memorial Day in America and I wanted to write something special, but nothing came to mind.**

 **However, ever since I wrote "Redemption" I have been thinking about making something similar to "Amazonian Life", except of course this takes place during the American Revolution and it's a world where birds instead of humans rule.**

 **So I thought… Why not do it? So here it is!**

* * *

The Winter Enemy

* * *

 **December 1777, 18 miles northwest of Philadelphia**

The revolution that was started more than two years earlier was looking more and more like a losing cause for American freedom and independence, even with victories like Saratoga and Trenton, the British Scarlet army was still in top fighting shape, causing General Washington to retreat with what remained of the depressed American rebels, fighting losing battles in New Jersey.

A British army, under General Howe has captured Philadelphia, home of the Continental Congress, in late September 1777 after Washington failed to stop them in the Battle of Brandywine. Washington retreated his army to Valley Forge in December after unsuccessfully trying to dislodge the British from the area, where he and his army would spend the winter in harsh and miserable conditions, first living in tents and then wooden huts, while the British were able to enjoy the warm, comfortable buildings of Philadelphia.

Alex, the Scarlet soldier turned American rebel during the Battle of Saratoga, now a Lieutenant, along with Blu and his other friends were with General Washington during the terrible winter. Blu and Alex were on a routine inspection to make sure the troops were taking care of themselves properly.

"How I wish we were in Philadelphia instead of the Brits sir." Alex sighed and shivered as he wrapped his coat around him tighter, as he spoke to Blu, who was a Major now.

"I know Alex, but this is the best we can do, at least we're not suffering in a prisoner camp." Blu said back. "All we have to do is survive the winter and we'll be fine."

Blu and Alex continued their inspection, coming to a fire where their friends sat down, the two joined their friends by the fire.

"How are you all doing this fine day?" Blu joked, trying his best to sound happy.

"Enjoying this nice cold winter sir." Zach chuckled back, holding onto a cup of hot coffee in his wings.

Another of their friends, Nightfly, poured two cups of coffee and gave them to Blu and Alex, the two taking the cups and sipping some, feeling the warmth go down their throats.

"Thank you Nightfly." Alex said.

"You're welcome sir." Nightfly replied back.

Silence then came over, no one having to say anything, they just sat there by the fire, enjoying what little warmth they had until Blu broke the silence. Blu wasn't being funny, instead he was serious this time.

"Did we lose anyone during the night?" Blu asked, seriousness in his voice.

"We lost Arthur last night sir." Michael reported. "When we tried to wake him up, his body was freezing, he died in his sleep sir."

Alex was especially depressed by this news. Arthur was a Scarlet just like him, taken prisoner, but was encouraged by Alex to change his loyalty and fight against the British crown. He and Arthur were good friends, Arthur proving to be a loyal soldier, in fact, during the chaos at Brandywine, Alex saw Arthur save a blue macaw soldier from getting killed by a bayonet from a charging British Scarlet soldier.

"Well at least he died peacefully…" Alex closed his eyes to hold back his tears.

"Well, Alex and I have to continue our inspection, you guys stay as warm as you can, and stay cheerful, we'll get through this." Blu advised his friends before he got up.

Before Alex followed Blu, he asked his friends something…

"Hey, where did you guys bury Arthur?" Alex asked.

"Just besides the woods sir, we marked his grave with his name." Jugal answered.

"Lieutenant?" Blu called to Alex when Blu noticed Alex was not coming.

Alex heard Blu, but quickly thanked Jugal for the information.

"Thank you Jugal, well as Blu said, keep warm men." Alex said before going to Blu and speaking to him. "Sir, can you excuse me, I have to go see someone."

"Okay Alex, I'll continue the inspection myself." Blu said.

"Thank you sir." Alex replied and went to go see Arthur.

Alex walked to the edge of the woods and searched for Arthur's name along the hundreds of graves already there from men who died from the cold, starvation, and disease. When he found Arthur's grave, Alex didn't know what to do, all he could do was start to let out his tears. Alex was so focused on his emotions that, at first, he didn't notice that someone was coming from behind him, someone very important…

"You feeling okay soldier?" A strong voice asked Alex.

Alex saw a blue wing on his shoulder and slowly turned around to see the last bird he expected to see. The bird was none other than General George Washington himself and Alex was astonished, never has he been this close to the general, he was a very tall man, strongly built, nothing like the British cartoons depicted him, as a weak short man who was being trampled upon by King George's talons.

"Sorry general." Alex apologized as he quickly stood to attention.

"It's quite alright, Lieutenant Alex is it?" Washington asked.

"Yes general, that's correct." Alex replied.

"And have you meant Lafayette yet?" Washington asked as he introduced a white macaw that was standing behind him.

"Marquis de Lafayette, Lieutenant Alex, your reputation perceives you." The white macaw, in English, but with a heavy French accent commented to Alex.

Lafayette was a French man, inspired by the American uprising against the British that he volunteered to go to America and help them gain their freedom. Washington accepted his help and Lafayette shared the hardships and had deep sympathy for the American cause. He also has heard the tale of how Alex deserted the British army and fought against the crown at Saratoga.

"As does you good sir." Alex smiled back.

Meanwhile, Washington looked at what Alex was looking at and then turned to Alex.

"Your friend?" Washington asked.

"Yes general, Arthur, one of the Scarlets I convinced to join us." Alex answered. "Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Lieutenant." Washington allowed Alex to speak.

"Why is all of this worth it?" Alex asked, fearful if he offended the general.

"You know, I been asking myself the same question every night Lieutenant." Washington sighed, but then became confident. "I believe that our cause is worth it because our children and their children will no longer have to grow up under a tyrant, we have to fight united and survive or die trying to achieve our goal."

"I guess I understand general." Alex replied.

"Good, now get to a fire Lieutenant and warm yourself up, we can't afford to lose a great soldier like you." Washington ordered.

"Yes general, right away." Alex stood at attention and saluted.

With Lafayette, Washington went on to walk around the camp to provide morale to all the other soldiers while Alex stayed for another few minutes before going to his friends, sitting down and getting as much warmth as he could. And when night fell, Alex, along with the rest of the army, slept in their tents, although freezing in the cold winter night, still hung on to the dream of freedom…

As the winter passed, the American rebels, instead of being defeated and broken apart, came out stronger than ever before.

The winter at Valley Forge was a hard experience for Washington's troops as lack of supplies of food coupled with the defeats of the army caused morale to hit a critical point as the cold, starvation, and disease set in along the troops, causing 2,500 out of the 10,000 men present to die during the winter. Added to the fact that at first the troops had to sleep in tents, which offered very little protection against the cold.

However as food and supplies began flowing into the camp regularly, morale increased and the deaths lowered. The building of wooden huts also greatly helped as it offered much more protection against the cold, more and more going up each week until all the soldiers had adequate protection against the elements.

Not only that, but Baron von Steuben, a Prussian military officer who came to America, offered his services to help train the American rebels into a top shape fighting army, that alone increasing morale. This training paid off as the spring came and Washington could finally go back on the offensive, first recapturing Philadelphia which was abandoned by the British, chasing them through New Jersey. The Battle of Monmouth followed, in which the American army was able to withstand the British army because of the training.

And during the spring at Valley Forge, the greatest piece of news came to the camp, that France has finally agreed to support the American rebels and declare war against England. Now the American cause was finally looking like it would be achieved, the long desired freedom and independence.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **How do you guys like this idea? If you don't like it, I understand why.**

 **But if you do, make sure to press that fav and follow! And be free to give me any ideas you like! Just make sure you do some research first!**


	2. Captured Part 1: Ambush

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I think I'm going to work on this for a little bit, in order to organize my ideas for my other stories better.**

 **But I'm a little disappointed at what I got for this, but what can I do?**

 **But still, thank you to Nightfly123 and RIO2lover100 for being the first two favs and follows!**

 **Anyway, this story is going to be a few parts and is going to take place in 1780, during the time when the focus of the revolution shifted to the southern colonies and England for a time seemed like it would win, but the Americans and their French allies would turn the tide and push back the British and their loyalist allies.**

* * *

Captured Part 1: Ambush

* * *

 **Winter of 1780, South Carolina**

The revolution was in full swing in the southern colonies as the British army under General Cornwallis held large areas of the south, while winning victory after victory against the Americans and their French allies. However, the British were soon reeling back as new American commanders replaced the incompetent ones unable to stop Cornwallis, Nathanael Greene and Daniel Morgan along the ones that finally stopped Cornwallis' march through the south. Now the Americans were able to once again start turning the tide and reclaim the south for the colonies.

Captain Alex, along with Colonel Blu, were transformed along with their unit to the small American force in South Carolina under Daniel Morgan. There, the two would be reunited with an old friend…

Alex and Blu, along with their men finally arrived at Morgan's camp, seeing the eager faces of all the present soldiers at the camp. However Alex was looking for one certain face to find.

"Captain?" Blu asked Alex. "Something wrong?"

"No sir, it's just I thought I would see him by now." Alex sighed.

"He'll show up." Blu smiled at Alex.

When they got into the camp, the two got off their horses and started their walk to Morgan's tent to report while the rest of their men set up their own tents. As the two officers were trying to find Morgan's tent, a blue wing laid on Alex's shoulder while the owner of the wing called out to Alex.

"Hey, maybe tell me you were coming." A familiar voice sounded.

Alex turned around and smiled before hugging the blue macaw who touched him.

"Michael, it's so good to see you again." Alex shouted happily.

"You too captain." Michael smiled.

Alex let go of the hug and noticed that Michael was wearing the uniform of a lieutenant.

"And maybe next time you tell me when you get promoted, lieutenant." Alex chuckled.

Before Michael could reply, Blu joined in on the conversation.

"Hello Michael." Blu said, Michael standing at attention.

"You too colonel." Michael said. "And congratulations on your promotion."

"Flattery gets you nowhere Michael." Blu said sternly, but being playful. "But a hug might."

And the two old friends hugged, enjoying the reunion.

"Sir, do you mind if I catch up with Lieutenant Michael here?" Alex asked Blu.

"No, I don't, you two enjoy your reunion and I'll go inform General Morgan that we're here." Blu said, leaving the two to catch up while Blu talked with the general.

Alex and Michael made their way to a cut log that was used as temporary bench and sat down to catch up on things.

"So how did you get promoted to such a high rank?" Alex asked.

"Well, during Saratoga I was so interested in Colonel Morgan's corps of riflemen in the fight that I wanted to join them." Michael started. "I was accepted and I learned how to use the rifle, I became an expert shot."

"And let me guess, you proved yourself in battles." Alex asked.

"Yes, after our unit was sent to harass Cornwallis and his supply lines, I proved to be a very good marksman and I even lead the unit I was in after my officer got wounded." Michael told Alex. "General Morgan heard about my actions and he made me a lieutenant."

"Well, that's quite a story, I wish I had the time to write you letters to keep up with you." Alex chuckled.

"Hey don't worry, the war's tough and I know you love writing that Ivory girl whenever you get the chance." Michael laughed while Alex blushed.

"You're lucky I'm no longer your commanding officer, you know…" Alex said, his cheeks still red.

The two friends continued talking until Blu came back with an urgent look in his eyes, the captain and lieutenant stood at attention but Blu told them to rest easy.

"Back already sir?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I had a word with General Morgan, he wants me to send a patrol into the woods to look for a patrol that didn't come back as they were supposed to, he fears the worst." Blu reported.

"And you want us to lead it sir?" Michael asked, Blu smiling.

"Well, I know you two would be the most eager to go, if you do want to." Blu said.

"Of course sir, it'll be done." Alex replied.

So Alex and Michael gathered a few of their men to go into the woods, of course with their weapons armed and ready in case it was a British patrol that got their patrol. Both Alex and Michael thought it was very likely as they, along with their men, walked cautiously through the woods, keeping a sharp eye out for their lost patrol or British soldiers.

"You know Alex, we might as well do a little hunting for dinner to bring back once we find the patrol." Michael suggested as he still kept a sharp eye out.

"If we find them that is." Alex replied. "But that's a good idea, you can prove how good a shot you are than." Alex chuckled.

"You cheeky bastard…" Michael chuckled back.

Soon they were passing by a natural dip in the land, going through the middle as on each side of them were rocky ledges, the men scanned above them as they silently walked through. And then came the shocking sight…

"Halt." Michael ordered everyone as he and Alex laid their eyes on the lost patrol, now all dead. "You four, come with me and Captain Alex to check if anyone is alive, the rest of you keep watch."

Alex, Michael and the four American soldiers Michael called up checked the patrol and so far no one was alive, everyone dead as they had dried blood on them. As Alex checked one body, he heard a quiet pained sound coming from a body nearby, going to it, he flipped the body since the man was laying on his stomach. The man was still alive, but barely.

"Michael, I got one!" Alex called to his friend and Michael came over.

"Soldier, what happened?" Michael asked.

"Sir, you have to get out of here, now!" The wounded soldier shouted.

"Easy." Michael told the man. "Why?"

Before the wounded soldier could answer, a pistol shot rang out and one of the American soldiers keeping watch fell down with a bullet hole in his stomach.

"Ambush!" Alex shouted as British soldiers dressed in dragoon uniforms came charging out. "Defensive positions!"

The American soldiers returned fire, killing several of the British dragoons, but there were much more of them than the rebels and the British dragoons fired as well, taking two more American soldiers. As the British dragoons came into saber range, a wild melee fight broke out as the British dragoons with their superior hand to hand combat skills were killing American after American.

Alex fought off one as he used his sword to block his attacker's move as the British dragoon used his strength to push Alex back, Alex took out his own pistol from his holster and with his other wing he shot his loaded bullet into his attacker, killing him instantly. Alex then used his pistol as a club and with it he knocked down a second attacker.

Michael, with his rifle, shot a round into a dragoon's head, but didn't have time to reload as a second attacker came charging in, saber above his head, ready to strike Michael down. Michael used his rifle as a club and with the butt of the weapon he hit the dragoon's head, knocking him out as well.

However, even with Alex and Michael defending themselves and taking down several dragoons on their own, one by one their men were being cut down. Alex noticed this and shouted to his friend.

"Michael, get out of here, I'll hold them off!" Alex shouted.

"No Alex, I'm not leaving you!" Michael shouted back as he fought off another attacker.

"That's an order, go, I'll be fine!" Alex shouted.

Michael didn't want to leave, but he felt he had no choice, taking a couple of his surviving men with him and fighting their way out, they ran back to the American camp, leaving Alex behind. Alex continued fighting off the British dragoons until he saw that his friend was safely away, as soon as they were safe, Alex dropped his sword and pistol and raised his wings, ready to die.

However, the British dragoons, of course willing to kill any American, were interested by this turncoat and they didn't kill Alex. Instead they knocked him out with a blow from a pistol butt to the head. As Alex was out cold at the mercy of the British dragoons, they chuckled to themselves.

"The colonel's certainly going to be interested in him." One of the dragoons smirked.

"This is a rare find." Another one said.

The British dragoons tied up Alex and put him on one of their horses, then riding back to the British camp with their prize. Alex was still out as he was being taken, out when he entered the British camp and even out when he was brought the British colonel's tent. He wasn't out for that much longer because a British soldier splashed Alex with a bucket of cold water, waking him up.

Alex almost choked as he was wide awake now, coughing out the water he noticed his wings were tied up so he couldn't wipe the water from his face. However as Alex looked around him, he noticed he was face to face with the British colonel, a very infamous one to the Americans…

"Well, well, isn't it Private Alex, the traitor to the crown." The British colonel said in a mocking tone.

"Tarleton…" Alex said sternly with an angry expression on his face.

* * *

 **And there goes the first part! I think it's going to be just three, but we'll see.**

 **And who's Tarleton, you might ask? Well… You're just going to have to wait to find out! (Or you could just google it, duh!)**


	3. Captured Part 2: No Rescue

**Hey guys!**

 **Now we come to the second part of this story, now we will see Alex's fate and how his friends will react to this.**

 **But before we do, thank you to shamgxk for putting in another fav and follow!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Captured Part 2: No Rescue

* * *

Alex continued staring angrily at Tarleton, while the British colonel himself could only chuckle.

Sir Banastre Tarleton is a British officer, sent by Cornwallis to protect his supply lines and hunt down Morgan, he was also known for his brutality against rebel soldiers and civilians alike. In his words, "Anyone who stands against the crown deserves a traitor's death", he was most disliked by the American rebels and even some British officers who believed that war should be conducted properly and with gentlemen like behavior.

And now Alex was at the mercy of "The Butcher".

"Well, I haven't expected to capture such a high value target, especially as yourself Private Alex." Tarleton said.

"It's Lieutenant Alex…" Alex glared at the colonel.

"Not in this army you are." Tarleton explained. "Now, you will tell me where General Morgan is." Tarleton demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Alex asked in return, still being defiance. "You know I'll never give away where my friends are."

"Friends?" Tarleton questioned. "These rebels, these traitors to king and country, you call friends?"

"They fight to gain their freedom from your tyrant, King George, they only want to live their lives in peace." Alex replied.

"And what about you private?" Tarleton asked Alex. "You were once a loyal soldier to the crown and yet you decided to desert the king's army and fight against it. You're a traitor to both king and country."

"No, I'm only a traitor to myself, and I redeemed myself to help these rebels win." Alex said, still determined as ever.

"Your bravery is most admirable Private Alex, but it's not going to save you." Tarleton explained. "You will die your death by firing squad, deep in the woods where no one will find you."

Alex didn't reply as he kept his brave expression on, but deep inside he was saying sorry to his loved one, his Ivory, as his inside tears rolled down. At least he would die knowing he fought on the right side and his death would only make his friends more willing to avenge his death.

"Captain." Tarleton addressed a captain standing near him.

"Yes sir." The captain replied.

"Take a squad and Private Alex here into the woods and kill him." Tarleton ordered.

"Yes sir." The captain replied and nodded to the two soldiers standing behind Alex.

The two dragoon soldiers forced Alex up and dragged him outside, where the captain and his squad got on their horses and made their way into the woods, to carry out their order to kill Alex.

Meanwhile, Michael and the couple of survivors he had with him made it back to the American camp, out of breath and exhausted. Blu saw Michael and became worried as he came to his friend, he collapsed as soon as Blu came to him.

"Easy Michael." Blu advised his friend. "What happened?"

"British dragoons sir." Michael reported. "They ambushed the lost patrol and they ambushed us.

"Where's Alex?" Blu asked.

"He… He…" Michael cried as he couldn't get the words out at first. "He stayed behind to keep them busy while we escaped, I don't know if they killed him or took him prisoner."

Blu became alarmed and very sad at the same time.

"Okay, you rest buddy and I'll go tell General Morgan." Blu suggested to Michael.

"With all due respect sir, I should tell the general." Michael replied.

"Very well, I'm coming with you." Blu replied and the two made their way to General Morgan's tent.

Morgan himself was busy looking at maps and discussing with his staff about Cornwallis' moves when Blu and Michael came in and stood at attention.

"Sorry to disrupt general." Blu said. "Lieutenant Michael here has just come back from his patrol, they got ambushed by British dragoons as well as the lost patrol."

"Ambushed?" Morgan replied, frightened by the news. "That's not good, if a group of British dragoons ambushed our patrols, than that means Tarleton is not far behind…"

"Sir, there's also another problem, Captain Alex has been captured." Michael reported. "We need to rescue him."

"We can't lieutenant, we will not risk another group to save the captain, we already lost two patrols to a group of British dragoons, we can't afford so many lives on just one man." Morgan told Michael, the words driving into Michael like a sword. "I'm sorry, but we have to move out first thing in the morning."

Michael was about to have an outburst, but Blu must have sensed that Michael would do that because Blu put his wing on Michael's shoulder.

"Alex knows the risks as much as we do, he understands what he's fighting for, he won't betray us." Blu told Michael to keep him calm.

Michael left the tent, upset as Blu stayed with Morgan to discuss ways they could possible save Alex, but to no avail in the end. The cause for liberty and freedom wasn't dependent on just one man, rather a whole nation, Morgan would not permit a rescue.

Meanwhile Michael got back to his tent and readied his weapons, taking as much as he could, he was going to save Alex alone if he had to. While Michael was sharping his sword, he heard his tent flap open and saw Blu in front of him.

"Lieutenant, what do you think you're doing?" Blu asked.

"I'm going to save my friend sir, alone if I have to." Michael answered. "You can put me on trial if you have to, place me in prison, even kill me by firing squad if you have to, but I'm going to save my friend first."

"I knew you would say that Michael, that's why I'm not going to stop you." Blu replied.

"I don't understand sir." Michael said, curious.

"Alex is my friend too and he has given too much to the cause to simply ignore, he saved me many times and it's time I returned the favor, that's why I'm going with you." Blu smiled.

"But sir, what about you?" Michael asked.

"Like you said, I'm willing to endure any punishment that I might receive, for a friend." Blu said, still willing to go.

"Thank you sir, but there's only two of us." Michael sighed.

"That's why I asked some more volunteers if they want to go." Blu said and opened the tent flap to reveal three more birds, Jugal, Nightfly, and Zach.

"Ready when you are sirs." Zach said, gripping his musket with his wings.

"Thank you sir." Michael shed a tear.

"You're welcome Michael, now lets go save our friend." Blu said, determined.

While the small group of blue macaws made their way into the woods, the group of British dragoons, with Alex still tied up got into a deep part of the woods until the British dragoons thought they gone far enough so that no one would find Alex's body.

"Halt, this is far enough." The commanding British captain ordered

The dragoons got off their horses and with Alex, dragged him up against a tree and tied the traitor to it. As Alex was tied up, the British officer came up, a private next to him with a blindfold.

"Would you like a blindfold to cover your eyes?" The British captain asked.

"No." Alex answered defiantly, he was going to face his death with dignity.

"Any last words?" The captain asked Alex.

"Yes, long live liberty and freedom and to hell with King George!" Alex shouted as loud as he could.

The British captain could only chuckle at Alex's stupid bravery as he walked to an end of the waiting line of British dragoons, who all had loaded pistols ready. Alex took a deep breath as the captain gave out an order.

"Take aim!" The captain shouted while raising his sword in the air.

The dragoons aimed their pistols at Alex as one, Alex still having a brave face on, but inside he was scared and sad that he was going to die and not live a long life with his loved one as he promised to her.

"Fire!" The captain ordered, Alex closing his eyes and saying goodbye to the world.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **And what do you guys think? Is Alex really dead or still alive?**

 **That will be answered in the final part!**


	4. Captured Part 3: Comradeship

**Hey guys!**

 **It's been a long time since I have done this, but since today's the Fourth of July, I thought why not come back!?**

 **And thank you to Jugal the drgnwarrior for adding his fav and follow!**

 **And on to the last part of this little story!**

* * *

Captured Part 3: Comradeship

* * *

Shots rang out, but they weren't as loud as Alex thought they would be, more confusing yet was the fact that he wasn't dead. Alex opened his eyes and saw the British dragoons in a panic as Alex saw a few of them on the ground, rolling around in pain from being shot.

A second later the yelling of Michael, Blu, and the others who came with the two were heard as they charged with swords and bayonets.

"For the captain!" Michael yelled as he ran with his sword in the air.

The remaining British dragoons all took out their swords and returned the charge, swords as well as bayonets met as Alex could only watch the fight, since he was still tied up. However one by one the British dragoons started to fall.

Michael himself fought off two at the same time, holding off one of the dragoons with his sword while avoiding the swings of the other. Michael waited for the right moment before making his move, stabbing the one attacking him in the chest before ducking down from the dragoon he was holding. As that dragoon tried to strike Michael again, Michael cut one of the dragoon's legs.

As Alex watched, the British captain in charge got a break from the fight as he wounded Nightfly, luckily it wasn't fatal. The captain walked towards Alex and Alex knew what this meant, Alex struggling to break the ropes tied around him. The British captain could only smile evilly as he took out his loaded pistol and pointed it at Alex.

"I might die, but you are going with me." The captain spoke as he was about to shoot.

Michael, who was done with his fight, saw Alex was about to be shot and ran to save his friend, Michael gave the British captain a shove to the ground. The British captain regained his senses quickly and got up to face Michael.

"You want my friend dead, you're going to have to kill me first." Michael said sternly to the Brit.

"With pleasure." The British captain replied and with his sword he started fighting with Michael.

The British captain was much tougher than the two dragoons Michael fought earlier and he clearly showed that with his expert swordsmanship. Michael had a hard time at first, but he was quickly learning how his opponent fought and used this to his advantage.

Michael pretended to be weak, retreating and walking back from the captain's strikes, which was constant. Michael blocked every strike, waiting to tire out the captain until he was stronger than the brit. As the captain's strikes weakened enough and Michael could hear him start to pant, Michael took the moment to strike back, now being the one to force the captain back.

Michael kept up his attacks, but careful not to tire himself out until the captain was pushed up against a tree. As the captain's sword wing was tired out and seemed to give in, Michael took the moment to finish it and with a strong swing, he cut off half of the captain's sword wing, the brit's sword falling with a metallic noise on the forest floor and half of a wing joining it, the blood pouring out as it laid still.

For the British captain himself, he used his other wing to cover up his cut off wing, the blood spilling everywhere as he was at the mercy of Michael. Michael had his sword tip up against the captain's neck.

"Why do you save that traitor to the crown?" The British captain asked. "He's nothing, he's more stupid to join you than stay with his own army."

"Because like us, he wants freedom from the tyrant King Geroge, he wanted a second chance and most of all, he's my friend." Michael answered.

Then Michael, with one last strong swing of his sword, beheaded the British captain, the head rolling away as it left a trail of blood while the body itself laid down on the ground.

Meanwhile the fight was over as Blu and the rest managed to kill all of the British dragoons while only suffering minor wounds. As they finished, they went to Alex and Jugal cut off the ropes holding Alex, freeing the captain. Michael came over and spoke to his friend.

"Alex, are you okay?" Michael asked, worried that the brits did something to him. "Are you hurt?" Michael asked, to which Alex could only smile.

"What took you guys so long?" Alex chuckled, Michael chuckling back.

"It's good to have you back Alex, we thought we almost lost you." Blu smiled as he placed a wing on Alex.

"Thank you Colonel." Alex smiled back.

As Alex talked with his friends, one of the British dragoons, apparently having faked his death, got up and got on his horse, starting to ride away back to the British camp to alarm Colonel Tarleton. Alex spotted the single dragoon escaping and alerted the rest of his friends.

"Nightfly, your rifle." Alex ordered Nightfly.

"Yes sir." Nightfly replied and handed Alex his rifle, which was all loaded up and ready to shoot.

Alex aimed the rifle at the escaping dragoon and was about to shoot, only for Michael to put a wing on the rifle and pushed it down a little to catch Alex's attention.

"Allow me captain." Michael said politely as he had his rifle loaded up.

"Fine, gives me a chance to see your skills." Alex replied and lowered the rifle given to him while Michael aimed his rifle.

By now the dragoon was at the maximum range of Michael's rifle and since they were in the forest, there was a lot of trees in the way, plus the slight breeze that was blowing through which affect the bullet's flight. Michael took all of these factors in mind as he took a deep and slow breath before firing.

And Michael fired, the bullet going straight and true as it missed all the trees as it hit its target, the escaping dragoon first arching his back as he gave a pained cry before his limp body fell from the horse and onto the forest floor, dead.

As the escaping dragoon was finally dealt with, Michael took the rifle from his shoulder and held it against his side, Alex fully impressed.

"Well I guess you are a great shot." Alex said amazed by the shot Michael did.

"Thank you captain." Michael smiled as Blu disrupted the two.

"Well we all better get back to camp before General Morgan thinks of court-martialing all of us." Blu suggested.

Everyone else agreed and they walked back to the American camp, wondering what is to become of them and their actions against the general's orders. As they arrived back at camp, they saw General Morgan waiting for them by the edge, with his wings crossed.

"Let me handle this you two." Blu told Alex and Michael. "I'm the highest ranking officer in this group."

Alex and Michael regardless followed Blu as he went to General Morgan to take the blame.

"General, I know I went against your orders and I accept any form of punishment you wish for me to take, even firing squad." Blu spoke, standing at attention.

Michael, standing behind Blu, cringed at the words, "firing squad" and even thought Blu ordered him to stay quiet, Michael felt he had no chance but to speak up.

"No general, Colonel Blu only went because I convinced him to go, if anyone is to be punished, it's me." Michael bravely spoke.

General Morgan didn't reply right away and was thinking and when he did speak…

"You two disobey my orders and went to save Captain Alex, costing us our position and your own lives." Morgan spoke sternly, but then surprisingly lowered his tone. "However, there will be no punishments."

Now Alex spoke up as he was confused along with Blu and Michael.

"I don't understand general, why?" Alex asked.

"Because Colonel Blu and Lieutenant Michael showed the greatest trait a soldier can have, love for his friends even thought it would cost the offender's own life." Morgan explained. "That's what makes us superior to the brits in that way, we care for each other and never leave a man behind, even if he is different."

"Thank you sir…" Both Blu and Michael said slowly at the same time.

"Now, you all go back to your duties and prepare to move out tomorrow." Morgan ordered.

"Yes sir." Alex, Blu, and Michael saluted and left.

As the next couple of weeks passed, Alex and Michael caught up with each other and enjoyed each other's company and at the same time, constantly ambushing and harassing the British supply lines with the rest of Morgan's men, weakening Lord Cornwallis' army and hampering British movement in the south.

Eventually Alex, Blu and the rest of their unit was ordered to join and reinforce General Lafayette's small army which was disrupting British activity in Virginia and protecting Washington's flank on his march to trap Cornwallis between him and General Nathanael Greene. Cornwallis eventually being stuck and under siege in Yorktown by the combined American and French army and by the French navy. Cornwallis would surrender and peace talks would begin to end the war and declare American independence.

As for Michael, well soon after Alex and Blu left, General Morgan would engage British Colonel Tarleton at Cowpens. Morgan skillfully outsmarted Tarleton and defeated Tarleton, resulting in a decisive American victory in which Tarleton's army was left in shatter. However Michael became one of the American killed in the battle, having his chest cut wide open by a British dragoon on his horse while Michael was fighting off a redcoat.

As Alex and Blu heard about their friend's death, they spoke to General Lafayette and the French general agreed for a little ceremony. At the camp where Alex and Blu were, they, along with the rest of their friends who knew Michael stood at attention for a few minutes silence while the flag of the colonies was raised at half mast and a drum was being beat.

Freedom and independence, as all the American rebels knew, would come at a cost, even to dear friends.

* * *

 **And finally done with this little story!**

 **Now the next one is going to be a one shot tale of returning a dog to his rightful owner, even if the owner is a British general…**

 **And one last thing… Happy Fourth of July America!**


	5. An Honorable Act

**Hey guys!**

 **Now this one shot for this series is actually based on a true story. I recently saw this short two minute video about the story of British General William Howe's dog, who became lost in the commotion and confusion during the battle of Germantown.**

 **The dog wandered so far, it ended up in the American camp, where General Washington decided to return the dog to his rightful owner, giving Howe his dog back with a polite note with the animal.**

* * *

An Honorable Act

* * *

 **Early October 1777**

The battle of Germantown, an attempt by General Washington to surprise the British army under General Howe ended up in disaster for the American rebels as the battle only ended in confusion for the American army. The smoke of the battle was so thick that American units actually shot at each other by mistake and the quick response of the British redcoats to stand their ground caused the American army to retreat and the British to be victorious.

Many American officers were lost in the battle and new ones had to be placed, one of them was Alex, who was a sergeant during the battle. He, along with Captain Blu, tried their best to rally their men, but also made sure that no one was left behind and that when it was time to retreat they did so rather than waste their men's lives so needless. Under General Washington's order, Alex was promoted to Lieutenant.

Another event of the battle was that General Howe's own dog, a fox terrier by the name of Lila, was lost during the confusion of the battle and wandered about, the dog was so confused that it ended up in the American camp.

Alex and Blu along with some of their men were around an unlit campfire, depressed as they just sat there.

"How could this happen sir?" Alex asked Blu.

"War doesn't go how we want it Alex." Blu answered. "But we need to be positive, today was only a setback, what matters is that most of us are still alive."

Alex was too depressed to answer back and he just sat there, until he heard the paw steps of a dog and looked around. Alex saw Howe's fox terrier Lila and beckoned the little animal to come to him. Lila came to Alex and Alex picked up the dog, Blu smiled and petted the dog along with Alex.

Blu has never seen this dog before and he looked at the collar and when he looked at it, he was shocked. He just couldn't believe his eyes.

Meanwhile, General Washington was in his tent, discussing the desperate situation with Colonel Eduardo and a few other officers. They were still in their meeting when Alex and Blu, with Lila in Alex's wings came in.

"General Washington sir." Blu announced. "We found a dog which is the property of General Howe himself."

"What kind of man loses his dog…" Eduardo said, not believing this.

"Use it as a mascot to rally the men, they need it." One of the officers suggested.

"Or place it at the vanguard, the British won't dare to shoot at it." Eduardo suggested another idea.

"Or we could shoot it ourselves." Alex finally suggested, having no love at all for the British general.

General Washington kept silent until everyone finished until he spoke.

"Give me the animal." Washington asked Blu.

Blu let go of Lila and Lila went straight to General Washington, who picked up the dog and stroked its fur while thinking. Washington's answer shocked everyone present.

"Send it back." Washington said.

"What?" Blu replied, in disbelief.

"Give the dog back to its rightful owner." Washington ordered.

"Sir, did General Howe show as much mercy to us?" Eduardo asked politely, reminding the general of the brutality of the British.

"Captain Blu, prepare a note." Washington ordered, not changing his mind. "You and Lieutenant Alex, with a few men, fly a flag of truce and give back the dog."

If one knew Washington personally, they would know that Washington had a profound love for dogs, owning many himself back home at Mount Vernon. He understood how a man would feel if he lost his loyal little four legged companion, even if that man was the enemy general.

"Yes general." Blu replied, not willing to refuse the general's order.

And that's what happened.

Blu and Alex, along with some of their men, rode to the British camp, under a flag of truce to return Lila to Howe. The British were surprised as they let the Americans into the camp, Blu and Alex, with Lila, went to General Howe. Howe met the two American officers and was grateful for the return of his dog, but also surprised to see Alex, confused as to why Alex would turn coat and join the rebels.

Alex answered back bravely, but being polite as he could as he told the general his reasons. Any British general would love to hang Alex right away, but Alex was here on a truce and he has returned Lila, so Howe let it go. Howe offered the two American officers some tea, which both Alex and Blu politely refused of course, only wanting to leave.

However before they left Howe's tent, Blu gave Howe General Washington's note which read…

 _"General Washington's compliments to General Howe. He does himself the pleasure to return him a dog, which accidentally fell into his hands, and by the inscription on the Collar appears to belong to General Howe"._

Howe wrote a short note back, saying that what Washington did was an honorable act of a gentleman and guaranteed Blu and Alex, along with their men who came with them, safe passage out of the British camp. Alex could only sigh inside as he rode back to the American camp along with Blu and the others. He just couldn't understand why General Washington would show such mercy, but eventually he understood that even in war sometimes kindness must be shown.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that little one shot!**

 **Again, this is a true story, one of those moments in the revolution that's so unbelievable and yet it really happened. Kinda of makes your head spin doesn't it?**


End file.
